kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Specialman
|classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 650,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Big Bombers (Canadianman)|trademark_technique(s) = Football Tackle, Hamburger Hill Driver, Glorious Touchdown|family = Specialman Jr. (Son)|japanese_voice = Masaharu Sato (eps 7,85), Eiji Kanie (eps 10,11), Chisato Nakajima (child;ep 11), Hideyuki Hori (ep 66), Issei Futamata (ep 88), Kenichi Ono (PS2)|anime = Anime Episode 7 (First Appearance)|manga = Manga Chapter 29 (First Appearance)}} A Seigi Chojin that takes the form of an American footballer. 'About' Specialman is a Seigi Chojin in the form of an American Football player. At first he is portrayed as one of the top-label Chojins in the world, but he is easily eliminated in the 20th Chojin Olympics by Kinkotsuman's scheme. In the manga, he has an S''' written on his forehead, but in the first anime it is not there. He constantly appears throughout the rest of the series, most notably in the Dream Chojin Tag Arc when he and Canadianman have their right to participate stolen from the trespassing Stray Akuma Combo (Asuraman and Sunshine). However, as with the aforementioned incidents, he is never truly shown in action. '''Story [[20th Chojin Olympics Arc|'20th Chojin Olympics Arc']] He is a childhood friend of Terryman, and during the 20th Choujin Olympics he sneaked out of a hospital in order to support him during his match with Skyman. [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] During the Dream Chojin Tag Arc, only eight competing tag-teams are allowed to fight, and yet nine competing tag-teams arrives and wish to participate. Kinnikuman: Chapter 213 Asuraman states that they should eliminate the weakest team, which are the Big Bombers. They grow angry at the insult of being called weak, which causes Terryman to try and hold them back from starting a fight before the tournament has begun. They attack, but Sunshine and Asuraman swing them around and knock their heads together, and this is followed by a Hell's Combination (a collision of two Romero Specials). The two are instantly incapacitated, as they lie bloody on the canvas of the ring and eight teams are left by their elimination. [[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] He is one of many characters who head for Osaka Castle during the Throne Arc in order to support Team Kinnikuman. He recently appeared in Kinnikuman Nisei during the Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc. He and Canadianman are reluctant to be picked to take part in the Reserve Match. It is also revealed at this time that after Specialman was eliminated from the Universal Chojin Tag Tournament, he was booed and treated badly after returning home. 'Techniques' ; : ; : ; : 'Appearances' *'20th Chōjin Olympics': Northern United States Representative, Eliminated during the first preliminary, Monster Lifting. Later supports Terryman during his fight with Skyman. *'American Tour Arc': Buys tickets for himself and other Chōjin Olympics competitors to see the final match of the American Tag Tournament (Kinnikuman and Terryman vs. Skull Boze and Devil Magician). *'21st Chōjin Olympics': Northern United States Representative, assumedly eliminated during the Shinkansen Attack preliminary as he is not seen afterwards. *'Seven Akuma Chōjin Arc': Takes part in Fan Appreciation Day and later supports the Idol Chojins. *'Golden Mask Arc': Takes part in Annual Chōjin Physical. He, Canadianman, and Chairman Harabote are the last of the Seigi Chōjin holding up the Kinnikuman vs. Akuma Shogun ring before Geronimo's spirit arrives to help. *'Dream Chōjin Tag Arc': Forms the team with Canadianman to participate in the Universal Chojin Tag Tournament, but they are taken out by Asuraman and Sunshine. *'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc': Hears Neptuneman's message and travels with other Seigi Chōjin to Osaka Castle to support Kinnikuman during his fight with Super Phoenix. *'Wolfman - The Warrior In The Dohyo': Shows up to celebrate Wolfman's retirement, but he gets his butt kicked by Black Ship. 'Career Information' ;Championships *Minnesota Chojin Heavyweight *All American Chojin Junior Heavyweight Career information ;Win/Loss Record Singles *O unknown chojinChojin Olympics qualification match *O unknown Minnesota chojin chojin champion *O unknown All American chojin junior heavyweight champion *O unknown chojinChojin Olympics qualification match ;Win/Loss Record Tag team *Big Bombers (with Canadianman) **X Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Hell's Combination) 'Trivia' *Despite being an American superhero, Specialman actually resembles Ultraman much more closely than Kinnikuman, a character based on Ultraman 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Characters from America